


memories like golden dust

by valxvil



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light M/M....but nothing else really lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valxvil/pseuds/valxvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh finds that some things are easier to remember than others.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	memories like golden dust

**Author's Note:**

> a short Gilgamesh/Enkidu drabble (with a small pinch of Kirei in between)

_Enkidu wears his hair ridiculously long._

Gilgamesh knows this because he remembers teasing his companion for having the beauty and appearance of a woman. Eventually this became a genuine compliment rather than a playful off-handed remark. Gilgamesh also knows that running his hand through that ridiculously long hair was one of his favorite things to do. Unfortunately the memory of the actual feeling of Enkidu's hair between his fingers is mostly lost. He only knows for certain that it isn't quite like Kirei's coarse, unruly stands. He can't seem to recall the exact shade of his companion's hair either, even though he had had the pleasure of seeing it and touching it an uncountable number of times. But Gilgamesh knows for a fact, that it reminded him something of spring.

_Enkidu is shorter than Gilgamesh. By a head and maybe a little more._

Gilgamesh knows this not because he remembers having to look down upon Enkidu, but because he knows that Enkidu's head fits perfectly into the spot between his chin and shoulder. And while Gilgamesh remembers looking upon Enkidu countless number of times, the actual image of his companion is becoming rather obscure. The more he tries to recall it, the farther the memory slips. Luckily the memory of Enkidu's warmth pressed against Gilgamesh's body is much more vivid.

_Enkidu is strong._

Gilgamesh knows this not because had seen and had the pleasure of experiencing Enkidu's strength personally, but because he remembers Enkidu's grip when the two of them held hands. He also remembers taking note of Enkidu's striking paleness compared to his own skin and how it never tanned beneath the unforgiving Mesopotamian sun. This was both an insult and a compliment. It would always be a reminder that Enkidu was but a pile of mud and clay that in its quest mimic the appearance of a perfect human, appeared thus inhuman. Still it was also a compliment because Gilgamesh couldn't help but admire the beauty of its design.

_Enkidu is a fool._

Gilgamesh knows this because he loved Enkidu. And loves him still. Who but a fool greater than all other fools would be able to merit Gilgamesh's love beyond the bounds of death and time? Of course that would be Enkidu, and only Enkidu. The King of Heroes greatest treasure- and yet, all that remains of that great treasure are but scattered, fading memories- of a time so distant, all records of it are but filthy imitations of the history and legends of that era. Something that obviously should have been everlasting by default of being Gilgamesh's most beloved treasure, had ironically become fleeting due to that same very fact. And though no longer would Gilgamesh curse mortality, still he would curse the gods. Always he'd curse the gods, as long as the memories of Enkidu continues to slip through his fingers, an unworthy embodiment of the his life's glory- Gilgamesh would always and forever, curse the gods.


End file.
